The Five Amigos
by TheJelsaShippingDemigod
Summary: -Not Spanish- Five friends who have know each other for almost their whole lives get sucked into the twisted life of a demigod fighting monsters.
1. The Five Amigos

**So in this chapter, we're going to describe our ocs. We give full credit to Rick Riordan for his characters and some of the settings. Welcome to the story.**

* * *

I backed away slowly, hoping that that... Thing, wont see me. It turned and looked around, searching for the me. It saw me and I spun around and ran. My pocket knife was my hand, but I felt that could I could drop it at any time. I was so scared, I almost slamed into another person, no, people.

My sister, Maddison, Maddi for short, and my best friends, Ayumi, Nessa, and Renee.

Me, Kayalyn, Kaya for short, had wavy strawberry blonde hair that went a little below my armpits and dark brown eyes, almost black. Right now I was wearing. black and white converse, a grey shirt with a black sweater, and jeans. My pocket knife was black?

My sister, Maddi had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. If your wondering why her hair colour is different, our dad had dark brown, almost black in fact, hair and practically black eyes. Well, that's what our mom said he looked like. Her style can be described as a slightly girly, dark, and punk. Right now she was wearing black and white strip pants, and a grey shirt with a floral design on the front. And a white jean jacket. And black converse.

(**A.N. The others will be described later)**


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**Hey guys, This time I, TheJelsaShippingDemigod am writing. And if this was never mentioned, I am writing this with one of my close friends, FantasyMagic11.**

* * *

Maddi's p.o.v

I was talking with my friends Ami, Natasha, and Rebecca when I saw my sister running towards us with a look of fear on her face. When she got to us she stoped and put hhand son on herpanting and started breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Kaya?" Ami asked

Kaya looked behind her and the rest of us followed her gaze. That's when I saw the monster. And from the look on my friends faces they saw it to.

"So I guess this is the part where we run" I said

Everybody nodded slowly. And with that we ran.

* * *

(time skip)

It seemed like we ran for hours, turning into alleys. I could tell we were all tired but we kept running. Eventually we came to a dead end. The beast closing in.

"It was nice knowing you guys. Maybe at the end of the tunnel we will see each other again." Natasha said.

I closed my eyes, waitIng for death to come, but when it didn't I opened a single eye. And what I saw gave me mixed feelings of fear and relief. I opened my eyes to get a better look. I saw a tall boy with black hair and a bronze sword fighting, whatever that was. And he was doing well.

Eventually he killed it. All that was left was abile of dust.

"Who are you?" I asked

" Well, while most people would of said ' Thanks for saving our lives' that's the first thing you say. To answer your question my name is Percy Jackson, and I am here to take you to Camp Half-Blood" Percy said.

" Woah, hold first what the hack is Camp Half-Blood? And second, what about our family, they'll get worried" Rebecca said.

" Dont worry. We have already informed your families about this" Percy said

" Ok, but how are we supposed to get there?" Kaya said

Percy motioned his head towards a chariot.

" Seriosly!" I said with sarcasticness

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" he asked

"There is no way all of us will fit in that" I answer

" Actually me and another person will ride Blackjack" he said pointing to a black horse. I glamced at the horse, and instantly did a double take. Did that horse have wings.

" And three of you will be in the chariot." he finished.

"Oh, well when you put it that way" I say

"So, who's riding with me" he asks

Everyone looks at me.

"Well I guess I am" I say.

* * *

(Time skip cause the trip was boring)

Still Maddi's p.o.v

When we got there almost instantly a glowing dove appeared above Ami's head. When she saw all of us staring at her she gave a us a funny look. When she saw what we were staring at she started sweating at it.

"Then out of no where a bunch of people appeared. Along with a half horse, half human man. What were those called again, centaurs.

"All hail the daughter of Aphrodite" the centaur.

"I always knew I was buaetiful" Ami said

"Don't let this get to your head Ami" Rebecca said

"Don't worry I can still kick butt" she said

"Well since that happened I guess your cabin leader can show you around. PIPER!" Percy said, then yelled.

A girl with brown hair that was chopped uneven walked up to us.

"Hi, I'm Piper" the girl said

"I'm Ami" Ami said

"Nice to meet you Ami let me show you our cabin." And with that her and Ami left

"Well I guess whahate to find some people to show you around" Percy said

"I'll help Babe" A girl said while walking up to us. Guessing from what she said she was Percy's girlfriend.

"Ok Annabeth why don't you take, wait I don't know your names!" Percy said

"Well my names Natasha, that's Rebecca, Maddi, Kaya, and little miss 'I knew I was buaetiful' was Ami" said Natasha

"Well now that that's taken care of, Annabeth why don't you take Natasha" Percy said

"I'll take Kaya" a boy said

"Ok Leo" Percy said. Leo grabbed Kaya's hand and they left

"I guess I'll take Maddi" a girl said. A look of fake shock went on Percy's face

"Ok Clarrise. But don't do anything you'll regret" and with that I left.


End file.
